Agressive Flirting 101
by Ififall
Summary: Brett/Mason Fanfiction. Mason plays with fire, when he wakes up a sleepy, restless and very irritated Brett...


A/N: Very Adult scenes.

* * *

A/N From the OTP Prompt site: " _I don't want to get out of bed"_ prompt.

* * *

"Brett"

"Hmmm..."

" _Work_ " Mason whispered, failing to take the edge out of his voice.

* * *

His Boyfriend Obediently stirred shifting his weight from side to side before staying still. His arms were still wrapped around Mason. His nose was heaving in his scents. His palms, clasped around Mason's back sweaty and silent. The smaller of the Two began to wriggle as Brett drifted back to sleep.

"Brett, get a move on" Mason asked.

"Yes...of course" Brett moaned.

* * *

This time he pulled away from Mason until their bodies were seperated. Mason sighed with approval, trying to get back to his own dreams of Interviewing Carlos Condit. When the silence started getting on his nerves. He turned around in the sheets only to see Brett was still sleeping, just further away.

"For fuck... **Talbot**!" Mason Whispered.

He scrambled over to Brett turning him on his back. Exasperated by his rudness, and his cuteness, Mason leaned over and kissed Brett on the forehead. His eyes fluttered. Mason wasn't sure if he could see him as he got on top of him, but he felt his weight, so it was the same difference. As Mason began kissing his neck, the alarm beeped. Never one to like interruptions, Mason began to slide off of him.

* * *

But the Were groped his leg. "Leave it" Brett ordered.

"Brett, you've got to go"

"I'm tired beyond belief" Brett protested

* * *

.

Mason got back on top, licking Brett's neck roughly before going down south. Kissing his chest, pinching his nipples as hard as he would allow. He collected Saliva in his mouth, spraying it onto Brett's stomach, and smearing it into his skin. Then he sank lower and bit the skin inbetween the Were's belly button and his groin.

It was their **private** signal that told him that Mason wanted to be fucked right now.

* * *

Mason wasn't sure that it worked. He was pretty sure Brett was half asleep. He looked around the room and took one leg off Brett to look for his phone. Maybe Satomi could growl some sense into him. Mason kept moving, he was almost at the edge of the bed, looking through Brett's pockets, when Brett grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him on the bed.

"Hey! I've got work too, I can't walk in with Sex injuries" Mason said as Brett sank his fangs into his neck.

* * *

" **No Marks** , I promise" Brett said running his hands up Mason's shirt and along his body.

"You've got the energy to fuck?" Mason asked Cluelessly.

"I'm just going to **ignore** the stupidity of that question" Brett said.

* * *

He started sliding down Mason's casual Trousers, when Mason raised himself higher and shouted in his ear.

"Stop! Brett get of me, now!" Mason ordered.

Reluctantly Brett heaved himself of of him, sitting up, while Mason got away from Brett.

* * *

"Dick-tease" Brett jabbed.

"If you have energy to fuck, you've got energy to get the hell up and go to work. It's not like you take Public Transport. You fucking **drive**. Get your lazy butt out of bed, before I have to set Satomi on you" Mason warned.

Brett Growled before throwing the covers off of his Tanned Modelesque body.

* * *

"It's not just me. Who really likes getting up on Monday Morning?"

"But when is our rent Due Brett? Oh that's right, **Wednesday.** For once, can we have a peaceful morning without you whining?" Mason asked.

"It would have been peaceful. If you just stayed quiet and flat on our bed" Brett murmured, getting up and going to the Bathroom. By the time Brett was ready to leave Mason was in the kitchen. Brett dropped his suitcase in the chair and watched Mason look for the frying pan. It should have been in the Cupboard, but Brett always put it somewhere else.

* * *

"Brett do you want a quick Breakfast before you go"

"A blow-job along with toast would be tasty" Brett asked.

"Seriously. What about a Bacon and Tomato Sandwich?" Mason asked.

* * *

" **No** thank you"

"Really it's no trouble" Mason told him sweetly.

"Mason. No-one's ever told you this...but you're a Terrible chef. You burn pots with water, every Pasta dish is too salty, every Cake is too lumpy. Your vegetable dishes are practically frozen. As for your Meat Dishes..." Brett started to say.

"Okay Brett I get the point"

* * *

Brett laughed louder than necessary...

"Really? Because your Meat Dishes are **horrific.** I mean haven't you wondered why I'm the one that's cooking when Guests come over? You'd kill people with your Pork. Your Chicken cfomes out slimey, your lamb steaks are so raw, that even homeless starving omegas wouldn't touch it. Believe me sweet-heart, **I've tried**. Have some fruit, darling, it's safer for you. Have fun at work, angel-face" Brett said. He left and started his car in seconds.

Mason gave up looking for the frying pan, got changed, and called his Best friend in the whole World.


End file.
